Dr Strange as Severus Snape challenge, (up for adoption?)
by actionliker
Summary: Stephen Strange failed to figure out how to stop Dormammu with the time loop and as he was about to die from a mortal wound from Kaecilius, the Eye of Agammoto sent his soul back in the 1970's, inside a body of his relative named…Snivellus? And why is he being hung upside down? (Not a full fanfic, just a idea for whoever wants to adopt it!) it! Dr. Strange/Harry Potter crossover.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Doctor. Strange does not belong to me, they both belong to J.K Rowling and Marvel/Disney/Stan Lee respectfully.

Sorcerer Supreme: Severus…Strange?

 _Story Summary:_

Stephen Strange failed to figure out how to stop Dormammu with the time loop and as he was about to die from a mortal wound from Kaecilius, the Eye of Agammoto sent his soul back in the 1970's, inside a body of his relative named…Snivellus? And why is he being hung upside down?

Inspired from watching the newest Marvel movie Dr. Strange and as a guilty (BAMF) Severus Snape fan, I had an idea of a crossover if anyone wants it. I know I am going to be bombarded with criticism for not writing this myself and I don't blame you because I would too, but I have a busy college class schedule this semester and I can't commit this…wonderful idea into fruition and I'm already feeling down that my last fanfic, "Avengers watches Earth's Mightiest Hero" a Godzilla/Avengers story isn't going as well as I hoped.

THIS IS JUST A SAMPLE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT THE STORY COULD'VE BE IF I WANTED TO CONTINUE.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILER FOR ALMOST THE ENTIRE MOVIE.

* * *

' _ShLICK!'_

" _G-uh…"_

 _The sound of a blade piercing flesh was first thing he heard before his senses were overwhelmed by pain…_

" _NO! STEPHEN!" A frantic and familiar voice cried out to him…_

 _Agonizingly, he shifted his green eyes from the grinning face of the Zealot leader to the ongoing fight between Karl Mordo and the surviving two Zealots._

 _While formable themselves, the combined might of the two defectors was still not enough to bring down a master sorcerer personally trained by the recently deceased Ancient One such as Karl, managed to parry a tricky blow from one of the nameless zealot and delivered a swift and fatal strike to his windpipe with his staff, crushing it, causing the defected sorcerer to go down to his knees as he choked to death and the same could be applied to his partner as Mordo fluidly twisted the Staff of the living Tribunal to disable her hands from wielding her weapons so he could brutally slice her neck with the blade transmuted by his Eldritch magic._

 _The dark skinned man threw the dying women to the ground and started to run to his direction._

" _I'M COMING STEPHEN!" He cried out again with further desperation and despair._

" _HANG IN THERE STEPHEN!" Mordo cried for one last time of Stephen's diminishing life._

" _Carl-g-ghugh…" He tried to respond to the man fighting but couldn't as he suddenly choked on his own blood._

 _Stephen? Who's that? Oh that's right, that's HIS name…Stephen Strange, the one and only._

 _Time seemed to stop for what seemed to be an eternity for Stephen Strange, or Dr Strange which he preferred, as he gasped in disbelief watching the traitor Kaeciliu pulled his space shard blade out of his chest when he failed to parry the traitor sorcerer's final blow right before he was instantly delivered a kick to the very same injury. Blinded by agonizing pain and his strength leaving him, Strange's body easily gave no resistance to the defector's one last assault as he hit the ground hard. He laid there gasping on the cold hard cement. He lifted a trembling hand from the wet blossoming crimson that was pouring from chest and gazed in fascination upon the ruby red blood of his running down his own wrist._

' _Am I…am I dying…?' He thought dully while his glistening eyes left his hand and began to dull as he stared blankly upon the clear blue sky while he felt his life force inching more and more towards death._

 _Now time started to move again as his life flashes before his eyes…Where did it all begun again?_

 _As he lay dying, it all seemed like yesterday now. But in reality he recalled it during the following year or was it two when he felt like he was at the top of the world as one of New York greatest surgeons?_

* * *

 _It was just another day for Stephen Strange such as performing one successful surgery after another, humiliating his rival Nicodemus West and having a friendly talk with his former girlfriend Christine Palmer his about ego, embarrassing lesser doctors and even a short and humorous conversation about the "Strange Policy" which was against colleagues dating each other._

 _He was the greatest and most demanded surgeon of New York Metro-General Hospital, which of course that was his opinion…_

 _His skill in neurosurgery was considered impeccable…_

 _His perfect record was untouchable…_

 _He had the best hands and fingers a doctor could ask for…_

 _And he had a beautiful woman named Christine Palmer which despite their breakup due to his ego, they still stayed close and in touch…_

 _And of course, the list goes on…_

… _Until it was all gone because he couldn't keep his eyes on the road while driving and kept looking patient records. As if it was a game, he amused himself on which patient to operate successful to drive his fame to its limits. And speaking of driving…_

 _Stephen's irresponsible control of his vehicle caused a full on collision into a larger vehicle, sending him to a nearby river bank and nearly drowned if it weren't for the helicopter being called in to transfer him to Metro General Hospital for emergency treatment.._

 _The moment he finally woken up from the accident and opened his eyes was the moment his nightmarish fall from grace begun…_

* * *

 _When Stephen finally awakened from his coma, the first thing he felt was a sleepy grogginess which was followed by horror as he tried to move his usually graceful and limber fingers._

 _He stared in shock as his eyes gazed upon the ruins of his fingers that were crushed by the car's dashboard during the crash was covered in numerous stitches and wires. He was informed by Christine and Nicodemus that after the accident he has underwent an incredibly intense surgery that lasted eleven hours, mainly both of his hands which were subjected to severe nerve damage and rendered unfixable despite their best efforts._

" _You…ruined me…"_ _Stephen furiously said to a guilty Nicodemus who operated on him. He bitterly told off his soon to be colleagues Christine and his rival West as they informed him the extent of his injuries and how much they did to salvage his hands._

"… _I could've done BETTER…"_

* * *

 _Days and weeks past by until he was able to take off the cast from his ruined limbs and Stephen immediately started on physical therapy for his hands._

 _After undergoing all seven sorts of experimental surgeries and months of therapy and rehabs on his hands, as well as using all his resources to regain the mobility he once had was all in vein as there was no prevail or signs of improvement that he will ever regain the hands that he has perfected all his life as a doctor..._

 _Bitter, angry and wallowing in his misery of his broken life, he pushed away the last good thing in his life as he remembered the confrontation between Christine and him in his apartment._

 _"There are other things that can give your life meaning."_ _Christine said as he tried to ease the man whose life was pummeling further and further into despair.  
_

 _" Like what? Like you?"_ _He bitterly spat out as he shunned what he thought was pity back into her face.  
_

 _Oh how he'll never forget the look on her beautiful face as he brutally rejected her support and how he never felt as cold and alone before she walked out with only her last words reasoning with him how she would not see himself fall any further and_ _as much as he wanted to apologize, he couldn't…his pride and diminishing money was all he has left now._

 _When all hope seemed to be lost, the former doctor recalled one of his last attempts for therapy when a rehab instructor who was irritated of Stephen's ego and self-pride, informed him of a man named Jonathan Pangborn who was one of his patients that was perfectly paralyzed from the waist down from an accident has somehow mysteriously been able to move and walk again despite what Stephen's consulted. years prior._

* * *

 _Desiring how such miracle could happen, he decided to track down and face Pangborn again about his mysterious recovery and how it could be a chance to restore his hands. After Jonathan told former doctor a vague answer of his recovery, he reluctantly told him the location of this mystery cure._

 _Feeling like he had nothing more to lose, Stephen decided to spend what's left of his bankrupt money to adventure to "Kamar-Taj', a secret place located within Nepal, Asia as the former crippled directed and the journey to this mysterious place so far has went smoothly as he walked the busy streets of Nepal, only stopping for directions and food._

 _Eventually, he found himself surrounded by three street thugs in an alley._

" _Your watch_ _" The leader of the thugs said savagely as they greedily eyed the expensive watch on Stephen's wrist. _

_Shocked, the former doctor glimpsed at his only prized possession of his former life and tried to reason with the muggers._

" _No, please, this is all I have left."_ _But his plea went_ _unheard as they continued to advance. Knowing he had no other choice but to fight, Stephen he struck first with a fist to the face at the nearest thug, only to recoil back in agony as his as his damaged hands tingled with excruciating pain…and then he was mercilessly beaten down to the ground by all of three of them at once. He felt them brutally kicking, punching spitting and cursing on his fallen body and eventually Strange grieved audibly as the greatest belonging he had on him throughout this miserably journey was ripped out from his wrist._

 _Just when the they were about to run off with their loot, a robed, dark skinned vigilante came to Stephen aid at the very end, fending off the assailants until they were all defeated and gave Stephen his watch back, despite explicitly stepped on and broken during the scuffle._

 _The man who rescued him was named Karl Mordo lead Strange to Kamar-Taj while warning him not to be disrespectful and to forget everything he thought he knew. Inside, the first person he had to meet within the Kumar-Taj compound was called "The Ancient One" whom he at first thought has to be the oldest and wisest member inside._

 _After he was politely greeted and given tea by the members, he bowed to eldest looking man within the hall as the "Ancient One" which he logically assumed to be the most fitting of the title…_

… _that is until beautiful, middle aged, bald women in white robes came up to him and greeted him, as well as declaring herself as the person he was searching for which was followed by a short conversation between the two about science vs. beliefs, and reality vs. fantasy. The former doctor was completely skeptical of her crazy method of "curing" Pangborn._

 _Stephen shook his head in complete denial._ _"This doesn't make any sense."_

 _The Ancient One said_. _"Not everything does. Not everything has to…" _

_Feeling completely dissapointed and angry about this waste of a journey to speak with a complete wackjob, Stephen's patience eventually ran out and started to accused her of wasting his time and that he 'see through' her attempt to convince him by frustratingly poking her chest…_

… _which she quickly retaliated by literally thrusting his own_ _ **soul**_ _out of his_ _ **own**_ _body and he watched in slow motion as he sees his physical vessel falling down in astral form until he was drawn back in._

"Wha- _What did you just do to me?"_ _He questioned the Ancient one, obviously not believing what she just did and what he saw._

" _I pushed your astral form out of your physical form"_ _She answered as if talking about the weather._

 _Disoriented but still logically attuned, Strange is shocked at the experience. However, the years of studying western medicine and growing up scientific logic still forces him to deny what just happened._

" _What was in that tea…Psilocybin? LSD?"_ _He accused her again._

" _It's just tea."_ _She confirmed casually with complete honesty…before pausing._ _ "With a little honey..."_ _She added with a playful mock shrug._

 _And after another spat between the two, she decided to force him to undergo another out of body experience to the astral plane and journeyed through countless alternative dimensions until he was dragged back onto his reality and onto his knees._

" _Have you seen that in a gift shop?"_ _She asked humorously at his downed form._

 _Finally convinced of these revelations and on his knees, the fallen doctor looked up desperately upon the Ancient One with his crippled hands trembling at her direction_

" _Teach me…"_ _He started to beg and her eyes turned cold, tired of his rudeness and arrogance._

"… _No."_ _She replied so frigidly that Stephen could've sworn his own blood froze as well._

 _And like that, he was thrown out the doors of Kamar-Taj and closed behind him…_

 _Momentarily dazed and stunned by rejection, Stephen immediately pushed himself back onto his feet and loudly banging the door to his salvation to open._

" _No, no, no NO! NO! NO!" He hollered at the door._

' _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

 _BANG!_

" _NO!"_

 _BANG!_

 _This can't be the end of his journey!_

 _BANG!_

" _Please teach me!"_

 _BANG_

 _He had nowhere else to go except here. All of his money was spent for the ticket and the only available cash he had for food was barely enough to last the next day._

 _BANG BANG!_

" _I HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!"_

" _Let me in!"_

 _BANG_

" _NO!"_

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

" _Please let me back in…"_

 _BANG!_

" _LET ME IN!"_

" _(sob) let me in…"_

 _BANG!_

" _Please…don't shut me out…"_

 _Bang bang bang_

' _Save me…cure me…'_

 _Bang_

… _And after five hours of frantic, pathetic banging and screaming at the top of his lungs, Stephen was exhausted as he leaned against the wooden doors in misery and defeat._

' _All hope is lost for me; it's really over now…' He lamented.'…I'll never-'_

 _That is until his thoughts were interrupted and he fell back as the door finally opened._

" _Thank you…"_ _He rasped quietly in sobbing gratitude as he looked above an amused sorcerer member and thus so, his training in the mystic arts under the Ancient One and Mordo begun._

* * *

 _"How do I get from here to there?"_ _He asked her during one of his lessons which she gave him a knowing smile._

 _"How did you become a doctor?"_ _Stephen paused as he wasn't prepared for such a easy question from her and then his eyes opened in realization._

'… _Of course…'_

 _"Study and practice… years of it..."_ _He finished._

* * *

 _After that, days has past and those days turned into weeks as Stephen studied and practiced the art of magic and despite starting off disappointingly, the former doctor finally managed to utilized these abilities. (Which of course, was after leaving him on the top of Mount Everest and eventually he able to create portal back to Kamar-Taj out of desperation)_

 _Eventually weeks turned into months and the destroyed pride and confidence within him has started to heal but with more humble tones than the old arrogance he once possessed and his ability as a sorcerer begins to soar. He made a brotherly friendship within Mordo and an acquaintance with Wong in his new home. Stephen soon became interested in pushing his limits even further as he mildly tampered (or having fun) with the powerful artifact called The Eye of Agammotto on an apple and eventually one of the Ancient One's spell books as he was curious about the missing page that was stolen by the one name' Kaecilius. Not too long later, Strange eventually learns that the Earth is protected from other dimensions by a powerful enchantment formed in three buildings called 'Sanctums' located in New York, London, and finally Hong Kong respectfully.._

 _And then all hell breaks loose when Kaecilius and his army attacked Kamar-Taj by using the energies of the Dark Dimension and eventually destroyed destroys the London Sanctum, and sends Strange from Kamar-Taj to the New York Sanctum where he, Kaecilius and the Zealots battled it out there. Strange was barely managing to hold them off all by himself and was greatly aided with the help of a near famous and mystical cape at his disposal but not unscathed as Stephen suffered a near lethal knife wound and a possible dark secret about the Ancient One before he teleported himself to Metro-General Hospital where he can recover. Eventually he found himself reunited with Christine again…beautiful, smart and surprisingly still single Christine..._

 _"Where have you been?"_

 _"I went to a place called Kamar-Taj and I talked to someone called the Ancient One and..."  
"Oh, so you joined a cult?"_

 _"No, I didn't. No, well, not exactly. They did teach me to tap into powers I never even knew existed."_

 _Oh how she laughs and joked with him like the old days._

 _"Yeah, that sounds like a cult."_

 _"It's not a cult."_

 _"Well, that's what a cultist would say."_ _They remained silent until they both couldn't hold it in and laughed._

 _God what a reunion between the two of them as Palmer jokingly claimed that he had likely joined a cult, which in Strange's defense was claimed untrue despite being amused by the idea. With the wound from the Space Shard blade mostly stitched up and disinfected, Strange decided to return to the New York Sanctum to continue the battle against the Zealots. But not before confronting his mentor about her involvement with the dark arts which she did not deny despite Mordo did instead with all faith he had for her._

 _Later on, Stephen and Mordo were ultimately in another war against Kaecilius and his Zealots again by trapping the latter inside a mirror dimension which Stephen was confident that they will not affect the physical plane except Kaecilius turned this against them as he able to manipulate the dimension within Stephen's own._

 _After a series of events has happened, The Ancient One arrived to the rescue, revealing to Mordo that she has indeed utilized power of the Dark Dimension for herself all these centuries and battled the Zealots until she was fatally stabbed by Kaecilius through one of his followers and fell hundreds of high stories off the building._

 _Now that their greatest adversary is crushed and defeated, the Zealots felt that the remaining two were no longer a threat and created a to Hong Kong, remorselessly leaving the Ancient One unconscious and barely alive enough for Stephen and Mordo to transport her to Metro-General Hospital and called upon the help of Christine and Nicodemus to try and save her as he hopelessly watched. As he cursed himself for not being to perform the surgery himself due to his own damaged hands, he notices the Ancient One's astral form leave the room during operation and followed her with his own. The two spent one last moment together as teacher and student as she told him about the Dark Dimension and why she had drawn her power from there before she vanished. Knowing that she died, Strange greatly mourned for his beloved teacher before speaking with Christine for one last time with the most sincerest apologies he can say to her as he prepares to face Kaecilius again..._

* * *

 _Stephen sighed sadly as he lay dying on the streets of Hong Kong while Mordo struggles to fight off the Zealot leader._

' _B-but…but I'm not ready…there's still so much to do…I still have to fight…but my vitals is...leaving me.' He lamented miserably as he failed to gather the physical energy to get up on his knees let alone standing on one leg. For god's sake, he was struggling to get oxygen through his lungs as he chokes on his own blood!_

' _My teacher, the Ancient One who taught me so much…if only I could've saved you, you didn't have to die just yet, I had so much more to learn from you but I'll never forget how you gave me a second chance in life…'_

' _Wong, you no nonsense Chinese sorcerer who's books I stole from…uh, sorry about that, and most of all, I wished I was in time to save you from Kaecilius.'_

' _Mordo, you were my friend throughout the very beginning, I owe you so much. The Ancient One may have been the one to give me a second chance, but you were the one who convinced her to and the rest was in stone with you and me sticking side by side to the very end.'_

'… _and Christine, Oh Christine…I'm Sorry if only I could tell you how much I love…you…'_

 _As he closed his eyes for one last time, he could've sworn he felt the Eye of Agammotto necklace quiver and flashing green its green light upon his chest._

' _To think that one of things that I couldn't succeed was saving world, I have failed all of you, I'm so sorry…'_

 _He groaned as his soul left his body against his will, probably to the afterlife where his mentor might be waiting and scold for not being able to stopping Kaeciliu and the master of the Dark Dimension._

' _Ugh, I hope the afterlife won't be this…green…'_

* * *

The first thing his senses adjusted to was his sight. Or at least what he thought was sight because all he could see was darkness. He couldn't even tell if he was now blind or was he trapped in a dark cave somewhere.

Then suddenly, his vision was engulfed by light, Gods! It was blinding! Harsh noon sunlight after waking up and he was temporarily forced to rely on sound and smell to determine where he is.

…Sniff…sniff…. _Water_ …he could smell a large amount water and hear a great amount of the liquid around him meaning there has to be a large body of it nearby, possibly a lake at least.

And fresh scent of grass, dirt, trees, flowers, there were lots of it…was he near a forest or something?

What about taste…what can he taste-oh dear lord, what was that taste!? Was that...soap?

Stephen regurgitated a bit and spat out what tasted to be soap.

Ok. It is soap, that is definitely soap…just why? What are the chances of soap residue would be in his mouth?

Children, yes, he can hear children and from what of their voices into his eardrums, they had to be teenagers, possibly students and they are in a large crowd. By the sounds of it, they are laughing, jeering even as if they were making fun of something.

' _Oh god, please tell me they aren't laughing at me…well, not that I blame em because I'm wearing my sorcerer clothing-wait a second…is it me, or am I not wearing any pants and why am I upside down?_ '

Yup he can definitely feel his entire body hanging upside down in midair suspension with feeling only his underwear and some sort black robe to cover his upper body but who are these people? Blinking the light from his eyes and he was finally able to see whatever shapes as he can make while he was upside down and they all look like…rich private school kids?

With their white buttoned collar shirts and blazer uniforms and while under all that, the males would wear slacks and the females wore pleated skirts. With the design, he had to guess possibly British or another European country of some kind but so far he doesn't recognize the school symbol and as far as he can see, it is a large decorated H surrounded by some four different animals with exactly four varieties of colors.

With his vision starting to clear up completely he shifted his eyes around noticed many of them bore 4 different colored ties in close groups, varying from blue with bronze, yellow with black, red with gold, and finally green with silver. Stephen had to point out that the majority of them were wearing some kind of black plain robe over their school uniforms along with…wait are those pointed wizard/witch hats? Aren't they a little bit late for Halloween isn't it?

Suddenly a girl's voice pierced the air. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Who? Leave who alone, him? It better be him…

"All right, Evans?" A boy's voice that sounded like it was usually arrogant was forced to be pleasant and mature as if he was trying to impress someone, maybe the girl perhaps?

"What has he done to you?"

Yea, what did he do? sleep with his mother? Refused an operation? What did he do to his kid?

"Well, its more like the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Wow, what a mean little shit that kid is and here he thought he himself was the epitome of 'arrogant asshole' but this kid here takes the whole damn wedding cake!

As blurriness and grogginess has seemed to went away, righteous anger came rushing in his veins as he realized they were _talking_ , _laughing and pointing at him!_

' _Wait a minute, those damned brats, ALL OF THEM, even the girl who thinks she can just lecture them to death about letting him down instead of just getting him down herself! Not one of them seemed like they want to lift a finger help a man who is upside down against his will-Wait, when was the last time his fingers moved like that?_

At this moment, the world he is in now has became a minority in his mind as the only thing that seemed visible to Stephen was when he raised his damaged, scarred hands to his face and looked at them…

And there in front of him were two perfectly functional hands, complete with all fingers as well as opposing thumbs…

Well, of course he knew he wasn't missing any digits, No, it wasn't that. It was the scars from both the incident and the 7-8 surgical operations of any kind were supposed to be visible.

This has to be a mistake he thought…these…weren't his hands, either before or after the incident. From the forearm and up, they were ridiculously thin, pale and spider-like, longer then it should be on top of his palms. These were not the strong and lean hands he grew into as an adult…

… _but then…he flexed them…_

… _curled them…_

… _stretched them…and they MOVED._

… _But while these fingers they can still move fluidly and were limber as his old hands were, they seemed like they were made or trained for cooking of some sort._

What is going on? These obviously weren't his hands, but should he care? They even feel natural and undoubtedly attached to his arms.

This has to be a dream…or the at least the afterlife which seemed to be the most plausible reason because the last thing he remembered was dying from a stab wound from murdering maniac who's ambition was to stop time.

But for now he just wanted to embrace this moment because for the first time in the last year and half, Stephen Strange began to chuckle which eventually turn into a full-blown laughter as he was able to move his hands and all ten digits of his fingers without shaking or pain…

"Hey look, I think Snivellus finally lost his marbles!" The obnoxious voice from possibly the ringleader returned as he called out to the crowd followed by whoops of laughter and cheering.

…and of course, somebody has to ruin it for him…

Stopping the hysterical laughter of his hand's rebirth, he slowly shifted his new hands away from his face and Stephen took better detail of the ones initiating the _'bully the adult'_ party

On the left was a short in height, chubby, mousy brown haired boy with a face of a rat…yeah…not much else more to go on.

On the right was what could be described to be the definition of a tall, well built and handsome bad boy type of guy with grey eyes, long silky black hair and the face of an elegant and aristocratic air around him that was unfortunately marred by the vicious look on his face that was directed to Stephen.

And last but not least has to be the leader of the three was a tall (but not as tall as the other boy) thin boy with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back along with an overbearing presence of sheer arrogant rich kid who has been accustomed to being well cared for his whole life. Aside from spoiled presence, the boy had a nasty bleeding cut on his cheek that seemed to be recent.

It doesn't take a genius like Einstein or Tony Stark to figure out that all three of them seemed to be responsible for his predicament right now.

' _Jeez…did I reject their rich grandpa's un-repairable back surgery or is there something else I did to make them treat me like this but than again they could all just be acting like a bunch of casual rich pricks…er, two of them seemed to be, the short rat looking one seemed to be just a tagalong…_ '

The man sighed; he has no idea where he is and should really create a portal back to Hong Kong to stop Kaecilius from chrono-freezing the world right now, not being subjected to harassment by private school boys.

' _Judging from the sticks they have in their hands I'm assuming they're wands and four eyes here is the one holding me up...boy, now I really hope that cut on his face is hurting him…they're obviously magic users…pitifully weak ones too… and that's not even my arrogance talking. But first…somebody gotta teach four eyes, rat-face and pretty boy here to respect their elders…I'm not going to simply leave without knocking a few pegs down with these… FUCKIN' brats!'_ He thought savagely and with that final thought, the sorcerer summoned up what he considered a very _tiny_ amount of magic within him and created a magical pulse from every direction of his body.

And it worked.

The three bullies were sent strongly sent flying to their backs from the pulse and almost everyone else in short distance around him were also blown backward to the ground as they couldn't keep their balance from his detonation.

Suddenly, Stephen felt himself falling to the ground but was able to levitate himself inches from cracking his skull on a small boulder underneath him.

"Woah that was too close." He whispered in relief as he praised himself for his quick thinking. Whirling his levitating form around, Stephen finally positioned body upward and floated towards the messy haired teen that was like every boy and girl watching the spectacle were reeling in shock at his hovering form.

Sensing that the boy with glasses might bolt, he quickly generated an energy whip within his hands and formed it into a lasso while ignoring the shocked gasps and looks from the spectators.

' _Seeing how young these kids are, I'm guessing they haven't been trained to see the good stuff yet...'_ Stephen thought as he pitied how under trained these children are in the mystic arts because they haven't even _seen_ the basics of manipulating and shaping magic into a solid object. And as for the supposed ringleader, the boy was so scared that he looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"P-P-Professor M-McGonagall!" The boy started to squeal.

"C'mon four eyes, run!" The mystic sorcerer taunted as he sprung the lasso high above his head like a cowboy who was about to trap a bull. "I'll even give you and your friends a head start!"

…Ok, maybe he was being a tad bit mean to the rotten youngster, but hey, this kid used his magic to harass someone such as hanging an unconscious man upside down.

...Somebody has to give this kid a good old ass spanking.

"P-professor Dumbledore!" He yelled as he turned to a sprint and at that point Stephen felt like the boy wasn't even worth using his newfound hands. So instead he lazily let his magic to do the work and like the speed of sound, the lasso bolted to the retreating bully and entangled his legs together. With his feet suddenly bound, the boy's momentum caused him to fall face first onto the Earth…and ate a mouthful of rich, soft and definitely wet dirt.

The superior sorcerer decided to put on a fake sympathetic look on his face but couldn't help but to snicker silently through his right hand as he smoothly swaggered to the downed boy who was frantically wiping and spitting out dirt from his glasses, face and mouth.

"Hey _mate_ …" He mocked as the boy turned around to face him and revealing his dirt caked face but he still see the color quickly leaving his terrified face. Gleefully slapping his hand (His hands!) upon the shoulders belonging to the younger male, Stephen brought the messy haired bully closer to his face.

"You mind tell me who the fuck is this snivellus you keep calling?"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Love or hate? Maybe once the semester ends I will try to write my own version during winter break, but for now I hope somebody with a much more brilliant mind and writing skills than me can take this crazy idea to a magnificent start and end from I have in mind.

PEACE!


End file.
